Harry and Lucy
by Yukii1
Summary: This is the story of Harry and Lucy Potter
1. Hello

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Narnia they belong to there rightful owners. **_

**Lucy's POV. **

_Hi my name is Lucy Mary Potter. I am eight years old. My brother is Harry James Potter. He is turning eleven soon. We live with our uncle, aunt, and cousin (who we hate). Our uncle and aunt told us our parents died in a car crash but I don't believe that. I've tried asking Harry if he remembers because he was almost three at the time, but he says he doesn't. _

_School is going to start soon, which I like. This year I will be in the second grade, I am so excited. But until then we are stuck in summer. I mean I do like summer but Dudley, our cousin, always picks on Harry. Dudley doesn't pick on me because I'm a girl and he actually likes me. I pretend to like him but I don't. _

_Harry usually takes me to the park so we can avoid Dudley. Most of the time we sit on the swings and watch the other kids play. Sometimes (rarely) Carley and her brother are there and we play with them, but they're in the U.S. right now visiting family. No one else asks us to play because Dudley has told them that Harry is a freak and to not talk to him. Harry told me that we don't need any friends as long as we have each other. _

_Harry and I have always gone to the school but this year he is going to a different school. I'm going to miss him, we always are together when the teachers take us outside to play for an hour. So that is going to be a little scary._

_Well I have nothing left to write for today, so bye. _

_Lucy M. Potter _

* * *

"Lucy? You in there?" I heard Harry ask from the other side of the door.

" Yeah." I told him. He came into our room. Our bedroom is light blue, it has a bunk bed, desk, chest, dresser and closet that we share. I saw Harry climb up on the top bunk and lay down staring at the cycling. He does this when he is upset. I got off the floor and started climbing the latter.

"What happened?" I asked him as I layed down beside him.

"I was at the park. Kyle asked me if I wanted to through a ball with him. As I was getting off the swing I heard Dudley call from behind me, 'Hey Kyle how's your brother after yesterday? Now if you don't leave I'll do the same to you', apparently he beat Kyle's brother up badly. He has a black eye, busted lip, and had to get ten stitches for the cut on his head." I couldn't believe this Kyle's brother was a really sweet kid. I looked at Harry for him to continue.

"I… (sigh) I just hate when Dudley ruins everything. I make a friend, he torments them. He tells everybody I'm a freak and I can't stand it. Sometimes I want to back our things, take you and run away."

We then gave each other a hug and just layed there. Sometimes we do this for hours. After a little bit I sat up and looked at the clock on the desk. It was nine o'clock.

"We should start getting ready for bed, It's nine." With out a word Harry and I got down from the bed and grabbed our cloths to get changed. Harry went to the bathroom as usual and I got changed in our room.

I was sitting up in my bed waiting for Harry to come back. After a few minutes he walked into the room. He came over to my bed and tucked me in like he always does.

"Goodnight Lu."

"Good night Harry." He kissed me on the check and I kissed him back. He went over to the desk, turned the lamp off and climbed into his bed above mine.

I looked around, tacking everything in. The only light came from the clock and the moon shining through the window. I slowly was drifting off to sleep. The last thing I saw was the picture I drew of Harry, mummy, daddy, and me, hanging on the wall.

* * *

_**Authors note: This is my first story I have ever posted. So feed back would be nice. What do you think of it? Do you like it? Stuff like that. There will be more chapters, I started writhing the second chapter today. School is almost out so I will have more time to write and post. This took so long because we are doing EXAMS right now, so yeah. COMMENTS PLEASE. **__**J**_


	2. The Letters

**Lucy's POV.**

"Lucy wake up. Luuucy. Come on Lu waky-waky…Hey sleepy head." I heard Harry whisper as my eyes came open. He was standing above me. I looked at the time, it was six in the morning. I got out of bed and Harry and I went down stairs. We do this every morning so we can eat before everyone else. At first it was a secrete, but now aunt and uncle know. It's Sunday which means uncle will be happy. Monday Harry got this strange letter, aunt and uncle wouldn't let him have it (I don't know why). Ever since them the same letter has been coming. That's why uncle will be happy, because there is no post on Sundays. We entered the kitchen, I went to sit down while Harry went to make things. Harry made us eggs and toast while I looked out the window. There were several owls out there which was strange, we never really see owls around here. Harry fixed our plates and we sate at the table quietly eating. We were done in thirty minutes. We washed our plates, dried them and put them away. We went back to out room to get changed after that. I was trying to decide weather or not to tell Harry about the owls,. I decided that it wasn't important s I left it alone.

It was eight by the time aunt came and banged on our door to come down. By this time everyone has eaten breakfast. I went into the living room and Harry went to get the cookies from the kitchen that aunt made. As I heard Harry come in I was on my way to the chair by the window. I like to look out at the other kids riding there bikes up and down the street, and the sun feels good beating on my face. I could here uncle start talking about the post and asking Dudley why he liked Sundays. Dudley of course was too busy stuffing his face with cookies (he discuses me sometime with how much he eats) to answer. So Harry answered instead.

"No post on Sunday's."

After that I rolled my eyes, quit listening, and went back staring out the window. I started to daydream when something caught my eye. It was _another _owl. I lifted my head from my hand to look more out the window. My eyes widened all over there where owls, big ones, small ones, all kinds. The house then started to shake a little. I looked back at Harry and he looked as confused as me. Then what happened I will never forget. Letters flew out of the fireplace. They were going everywhere. I just stood there amassed at what I was seeing. Harry got on the coffee table and tried to get one of the many letters flying around. (Why he didn't just pick one up off the floor I will never understand) He finally caught one and ran off. Uncle followed him, aunt, Dudley, and I ran after. He caught Harry at our door, I could see Harry struggling to get out of his grip. Uncle then yelled that we had to get far away where they couldn't find us. Who was he talking about?

_**Authors note: The next chap. will have Hagrid, Harry and Lucy finding out. I will start working on it as soon as I can. Tell friends about my story. I will be working on putting u[ some other stories besides this one, so watch for others. Reviews would be nice please, I could use some feedback, I am new at this. **_


	3. Hagrid

**Lucy's POV.**

Uncle wasn't kidding when he said we where going far away, now we ae on a island in the middle of the ocean living in streaky old house. We have been here for a few days. There is nothing to do. We can't go outside because, well, because there's no were to go. We don't have any games we can play. All we have are cloths food and other necessities. Nobody talks anymore except uncle and we only answer him if we have to. It's night time right now, Harry and I are the only ones awake. Harry's awake because in a few minutes his watch will go off and it will be his birthday. I'm awake because its storming and I cant sleep when there are really bad storms. Harry doesn't know I'm awake though. (beep-beep, beep-beep) Well there it is, it is of now Harry's birthday. I sit up to get Harry's present that I mad from under the couch. (oh by the way Harry, Dudley, and I have to sleep on the floor while uncle and aunt have the only bed upstairs.) As I grab the gift a loud banging noise comes from the front door. It happens about four or five time then the door fell revealing this huge thing.

All of us are standing by this time. Uncle and aunt came down and turned on the light. Uncle has his shot gun. (At first I didn't know why he brought it, but now I'm glade he did.) Ii see Harry hide in a corner where he can't be seen so I did the same. I didn't hide in a corner but I did hide behind the couch. The thing which I can now see is a really big man stepped through the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that" I hear him say as he puts the door back in its place.

Uncle then said something to him and the man went over to him said something really funny back. BANG! I jumped, managing not to scream. I pear over the edge of the couch and see that the end of uncles gun is twisted up and there is a hole in the ceiling. He went over to Dudley, who is on a table, and said something about not seeing him since he was little and that he has gotten fat. I guess he thinks that he is Harry. I try not to laugh at the fat part.

"I- I'm not Harry" Dudley stuttered.

"I am" I see Harry come into view and the man turned to look at him.

" 'O cores you are." I here the man say. He then made his way over to the couch that I am behind. I duck down so he doesn't see me. I don't know what he did next but I can here a fire going and it is starting to get warm. I here say something and then pulls something out. I sneak a look and I see Harry holding a open box and the man saying something about he made it himself. Harry goes and puts it on the table which Dudley is now off of. The man starts talking again.

"Tell me Harry where is your sister Lucy?"

"I don't know. I guess she is hiding." I take this chance to come out.

"I'm here." I say standing up. They all turn to look at me. I go over and stand by Harry. He puts his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"You have gotten so big. The last time I saw you, you were a baby. Not yet seven months old. Tell me how old are you now?" I look up to Harry to see if it's ok. It is.

"I'm eight." I say shyly.

"Eight. that's a good age to be. Oh Harry I have a letter for you." he took out and envelope and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it. He started reading it out loud. What I got from it was he was invited to go to a school called Hogwarts. It was a school of magic. I was so happy, butthen I got to thinking.

"Do I get to go too?" I asked the man. Harry and I stared at him.

"Unfortunately you are too young to take classes at the school. First years have to be eleven. But the head master has instructed that you stay at the school until you are old enough."

At that point I got excited again because we get to go away from these people. I turned to Harry and hugged him.

Hey what's this?" I forgot the present was still in my hand.

"Oh, it's your birthday present. I made it." I said handing it to him. He folded the letter up, put it in his pocket and took the gift. When he saw what it was he smiled. It was a picture of him, me when we where at Ms. Figs house one day.

"Thank you so much." he said giving me a hug.

"Well I hate to brake up this moment but we have to go." The man said to us.

We got our cloths and started to follow him. We turned around one last time to see everyone. What I saw was Dudley stuffing his face with Harry's cake. I look to see the man do something with his umbrella and all of a sudden Dudley grew a pig tail. We left with aunt and uncle chasing him freaking out.

_**Authors note: I will start working on the next chap. as soon as I can. Tell friends about my story. I will be working on putting u[ some other stories besides this one, so watch for others. Reviews would be nice please, I could use some feedback, I am new at this. **_


End file.
